yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Pippi Osu
Pippi Osu is one of the female students in the game. Pippi Osu is the first out of two students to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Pippi Osu wears the default female school uniform, unless customized, and unlike other students, wears short socks. Her, Yandere-Chan, Midori Gurin, and Osana Najimi are the only characters with different socks/stockings. Pippi has short, black-hair, accompanied by a salmon-pink fringe. Her eyes however, are emerald-green, and is the only student so far whose eyes are a different color from her hair. She's also the only student to have hair that's two different colours. Routine At 7:05 each day, Pippi will enter the school ground seventh in line on the right to school. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15, she will walk to the Computer Room to play Osu!. Pippi will then walk into class 3-1, start class at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go to the Computer Room again at 1:00 PM. Aside from going to the Computer Room during gossip time, she is an average NPC with no special events. Pippi walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker and later linger there before going back to her game and play until the end of the day. Personality Among the few personas in the game, Pippi is a Coward. She would rather play video games than socialize with the other students. However, all female personas are currently cowards, which shows that personas will definitely change in future builds of the game. Whether Pippi's personality will change is unknown. Trivia * Pippi's name and looks are based off of Pippi, a mascot from the popular rhythm game, [https://osu.ppy.sh/ Osu!]. * Pippi plays Osu! ''when she's in the computer lab. As of the August 12, 2015 update, the song that plays in her game if you stand close to her is the remix of the song that plays when you are sane, which also gets distorted as you go insane. **Before the August 12, 2015 update, when you stand close to Pippi, you could hear the theme song ("Connect" by ClariS) of the anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" play. **On the computer, you can see she is playing ''Osu!. In the actual game, there are four gaming modes; Classic, Mania,'' Taiko'', and Catch the Beat. Classic is where hit circles and sliders appear on the screen, and the player must use the mouse/tablet/touchscreen to hit the circle at the correct time. It appears Pippi's favourite ''Osu! ''game mode is ''Classic, ''as she is actively playing it every time you see her use the computer. The difficulty level is usually determined on the size and speed of the hit-circles, and as the hit-circles are quite small and fast, it seems she is playing at a hard difficulty. * Pippi was added to the game on the May 24th debug build. * She does not have a male counterpart with the same hair and eye color. This feature is shared with Osana Najimi, Midori Gurin, and Info-chan. * She is the 1st student to have two different hair colors. Gallery PSV_Pippi_Osu.jpg|Pippi Osu's underwear Yandere-chan_and_Pippi_Osu.png Class_3-1_Visitor's_Viewbetter.jpg|Pippi Osu in the middle of class